Scott and Abby (Storage Room 130)
by ladyluck538
Summary: This is a one shot. It is based off what is happening Nov 2017, when Abby and Scott are locked in a storage room by Zach.


**Scott and Abby….."Storage Room 130"**

Abby couldn't believe this.

She was trapped in a storage room with her enemy, Scott.

She knew he was blaming her for everything.

As soon as he stopped looking for a way out, he would probably let her know it too.

 _How could she be so dumb?_

She should have known what Zach was doing.

She replayed things in her head and there wasn't one thing that stuck out.

 _He was an excellent liar._

She had to give him that.

She heard a loud boom.

She jumped. "What are you doing?!"

Scott turned. "I kicked the door."

"No one is coming out here this time of the night. We will have to wait until morning."

"We might get lucky."

"I doubt that, because lately, my luck has been terrible." Abby went back to thinking about Zach. "How could I be so stupid?"

"Abby, I was stupid for awhile too."

"You are still stupid. Why did you let him lock us up in here? You should have punched him or something. You just stood there!"

"It caught me off guard. I didn't think he was going to lock us up in here. And you didn't do anything either. You were standing right next to me!"

"Shut up, Scott."

He shook his head and ripped the plastic off a sofa that was pressed against the rear wall.

He sat down.

He motioned for Abby to sit down. "Have a seat. Unless you plan on standing all night. I know you are not going to sit on the floor. Not in your designer dress."

"Who cares about a dress? That creep Zach was running a prostitution ring. Forgive me, not a prostitution ring, a sex trafficking ring. He was making those girls-." She stopped mid-sentence and buried her face into her hands. "God, I was so stupid."

"Abby, it is not your fault. You didn't know."

"No, I didn't, but I feel just as guilty." She lifted her head. "I guess you win."

"Win what?"

"The battle between Hashtag and Design Date. You win by a billion miles. Congratulations."

"No one wins when something like this happens."

She sighed. "Yeah, I guess you are right. I bet Victoria is loving this."

"You two don't get along."

He wasn't asking a question, it was more of a statement.

"No, not like we used to, but I don't want to talk about her."

"You brought her up."

"Shut up, Scott."

He leaned back. "This is going to be a long night."

"Well, shut up and it won't be."

"You can talk but I can't?"

"Maybe we both should just shut up?"

He shrugged. "Fine."

Abby was tired of standing, so she walked over, and sat down on the sofa.

It wasn't very big.

It was actually a small loveseat.

The silence only lasted five minutes.

"Scott, what do we do if we have to go to the bathroom?"

"We'll have to find a container and use it. I'm sure you have some napkins in your purse, to wipe whatever it is you have to wipe."

"It's called a vagina, Creep."

"Is that right? Thanks for the information."

Abby looked down and started knocking the dust off her dress.

"And you didn't care about your dress."

She instantly stopped and shot him the nastiest look.

He threw up a hand. "It's ok, I understand, you just can't help yourself. How much is your wardrobe worth?"

"How much is yours worth? Two cents?"

"No, three. I know you hate the way I dress, but I like my clothes."

"I like mine too, Scott."

He nodded. "Trust me, I can tell."

She looked over at him. "What does that suppose to mean?!"

"You are obsessed with…things. Everything you have on is expensive."

"So? I like clothes and shoes. I like looking nice and you apparently don't! Although, you do look halfway decent tonight. Who dressed you, Sharon?"

"No, I dressed myself. I don't know if you noticed but I _am_ a big boy."

"Well, big boy, get a haircut."

He touched his hair. "What's wrong with my hair?"

"It's a mess. It is always a mess."

He looked down. "And your dress is full of dust."

She started hitting at her dress again. "It's your fault! You let him lock us up in here!"

"I'm not going to say what you let him do."

She stopped tending to her dress. "That was low."

Scott didn't mean to say that. "I'm sorry."

"No, you are not. You meant it and you're right."

"No, I didn't mean it. I'm just so used to going back and forth with you, that I took it too far. That should not have been thrown in your face. It wasn't your fault. I really mean that."

Abby didn't say a word.

She just started thinking about everything that had transpired.

Scott decided to just leave her alone.

He'd said enough.

They just sat in silence, hoping they would hear some type of stirring.

Someone coming… _but nothing_.

It started getting later and colder.

Scott started fumbling through the things inside of the storage room and found a bed in the bag.

It was new.

They snuggled up under it.

The hours passed one after the other.

Abby eventually drifted off.

Scott just continued to wait and listen.

Sometimes he thought he heard something, but it was nothing, just his mind playing tricks on him.

 _The silence_ ….was driving him crazy.

The walls started to feel like they were closing in.

The room was dark but there was a small amount of light coming from up under the door, which helped them to be able to see a little.

If it wasn't for that, he would really be losing it.

Ever since he was held captive, he hated being closed up.

He rarely slept with his room door closed at his mother's.

He had no choice in the matter at Sharon's, because she had other people living there.

Scott began taking deep breaths because he started to feel like he couldn't breathe.

"You are not in that place. You are no longer a prisoner. You can handle this. Don't freak out."

"Scott? Are you ok?"

He looked over at Abby, who was awake, and staring at him.

He didn't say a word.

He just continued taking deep breaths.

Abby called out to him again. "Scott, did you hear me? Are you ok?"

He still didn't respond.

She shook him. "Scott, don't you freak out on me!"

"I just need to get out of here. We have to get out of here."

"We will. Just relax. You are not alone, we are here together."

She knew he was thinking about all of the months he spent locked up.

Scott continued rambling. "I really need to get out of here. I need food. I can't breathe."

She turned her body towards him and placed her hands on his face. "We are going to be fine. Someone will come and hear us. It is just a matter of time."

He had this blank look on his face.

It was like he was looking straight through her.

That's when she slapped him.

He jumped. "Why did you do that?!"

"Because you looked like you were zoning out! I don't want you to murder me in here!"

"I would never murder you. Your father would murder me."

She smiled. "Yes, he would. Are you feeling better?"

He nodded. "My face isn't doing so good."

He would never admit it, but that slapped helped him snap out of it.

She return to her place on the sofa. "It is so cold, Scott. Even with my coat on."

"You should have worn pants."

"Well, I would have if I would have known I was going to end up locked up in a storage room."

Abby's legs were so cold.

Scott motioned for her to come closer. "Come closer and intertwine your legs with mine. It will help."

She was so cold, she just did as she was told.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer.

She didn't even complain, she was freezing.

Their bodies were pressed together and the comforter and sheets were tucked tightly up under their bodies.

They decided to pull the large comforter up over their heads to trap as much heat in as they could.

It created somewhat of a tent and most importantly it kept the air out.

"This feels so much better, Scott. You…are ok with being enclosed like this? This is not going to trigger anything is it?"

"I'm fine. When I'm not, I'll remove myself."

She nodded.

Their faces were so close.

"Scott, I'm glad your breath doesn't suck."

"What?"

"I'm just saying, if it did….this would be horrible."

He burst into laughter. "I guess I can say the same thing about you."

"Why would you think I'd have horrible breath? Do I look like I'd have horrible breath?"

Scott answered her question with a question. "Do I look like I'd have horrible breath?"

"Yes."

He laughed again. "Someone should have taught you not to be so honest. People have feelings, Abby."

"You don't."

He just laughed.

She continued. "But I am grateful for this scruff on your face. It's keeping mine warm."

"And you thought it was useless."

"I never said that. I just think it is ugly."

He chuckled. "My feelings, Abby. Remember…my feelings."

She giggled. "I'm sorry."

"I accept your apology."

It got quiet again.

"Scott?"

"Hmmm?"

"Are you ok?"

"I'm not freaking out, if that's what you are wondering."

"Ok, just making sure."

Abby kicked off her shoes and had her feet tucked up under the bottom of Scott's pants.

"Your feet are soft."

"Why wouldn't they be, Scott? I get pedicures. You should try them."

"You couldn't just say thank you? Everything doesn't have to end up in a argument. Abby. Why are you such a snob?"

"Why are you a jerk?!"

"I asked you first."

"I am not a snob."

He looked at her. "Yes, you are. No one has ever told you that?"

"No, because I'm not a snob."

"No, they just aren't being honest with you."

"You know what, shut up." She was quiet for a couple of seconds before she started again. "Are you saying that my family and friends just lie to me?"

"I thought you told me to shut up?"

"It's not like you ever listen to me. Answer the question, Mr. Know it all."

"I think they do. They know you are a spoiled snob. They just put up with it."

She frowned. "Remind me to start caring about what you think and how you feel about how I act."

He just shook his head.

She stared straight ahead.

She was pouting now.

"Stop pouting. You aren't twelve."

"Scott, stop talking to me."

"Stop pouting."

She refused to look at him. "It's cold and you are getting on my nerves."

"You have gotten on mine since I came back to Genoa City."

She looked over at him. "You have gotten on mine since you came back too."

Their faces were so close their noses were almost touching.

Abby started to go in again. "When we get out of here, never talk to me again. In fact, if you see me coming go the other way…and I will do the same. I would rather be trapped with Za-"

Scott did something he never thought he would do.

He kissed her.

He wasn't sure why he did what he did.

Maybe it was to shut her up?

She broke the kiss. "Why…did…you…do…that?"

He shook his head. "I…don't know."

He looked down at her lips, leaned in, and kissed her again.

This time she didn't pull away.

Abby couldn't believe what was happening, she was kissing Scott, and it wasn't the most repulsive thing ever.

 _It was amazing._

It was the sweetest softest kiss she had ever had.

Their lips were pressed up against each others, their tongues intertwined.

Things were heating up fast.

She ran her fingers through his already messy mane as the kiss deepened even more.

He moaned, ran his hand up her leg, and right up under her dress.

 _God, her skin was so soft._

Abby felt Scott's hand on her bare skin.

His touch was just as gentle as his kisses and now his hand was up under her dress.

He didn't go up too far, he stopped at her thigh.

She was almost mad that he stopped.

His kisses had her stomach doing flips and the meeting between her thighs jumping for joy.

Scott knew this was wrong.

He had a girlfriend.

A girlfriend he really liked and respected.

He was not a cheater.

He was not this person.

 _Why wasn't he stopping?_

Because…he couldn't stop.

He wanted more.

He thought Abby would pull away again.

Maybe he was hoping she would?

He waited for her to stop, yell at him, push him away, slap him…something.

 _But it never happened._

They had spent so much time fighting.

It's all they ever did.

It was like they were at war with each other.

Now, their tongues were having their own war.

The kind…when winning doesn't matter

He felt her hands on his tie.

She was removing it, which meant _s_ he wanted to take things…. _further_.

Seconds later she was releasing each button on his shirt.

He found himself helping her remove it.

Their makeshift tent had been destroyed.

It was cold but they didn't feel it.

After removing her coat, his fingers started searching for the zipper on her dress.

He never found it.

She took over and unzipped the dress herself.

There was a hidden zipper on the side.

He helped her out of it.

It was dark inside of the storage room, but he had just enough light from the crack at the bottom of the door, to see all he needed to see.

She had a beautiful body.

Abby never wore tight clothes.

She always wore appropriate clothes and he never once looked at her old naked heiress videos.

He wasn't that type of guy but he was getting an eye full now.

He ran his down her torso and back up again.

He reached around, unhooked her strapless bra, and removed it.

Abby felt the cool air on her breasts.

For some reason she got shy.

She placed her hands over herself.

Scott was wearing a t-shirt underneath his dinner shirt.

He ripped it off and kissed her, while removing her hands at the same time.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, crushing her breasts against his chest.

He did a sharp intake.

 _God, she felt great._

He helped her straddle him.

As soon as she was sitting on him, he cupped her rear, pulled her cheeks apart, and moved down to her breasts, pulling each one of her nipples into his mouth.

While never removing his mouth from her breasts, he took his finger and slid it down in between her ass cheeks, all the way to the center of her.

He moved the thin material of her thong to the side and slipped a finger _inside_.

She moaned and started rocking back and forth on his finger until she was about to explode.

Sensing that….he quickly withdrew.

He wanted to take her to completion with something else.

He started working on his belt and within seconds, they both had managed to pull his pants past his thighs.

She looked down at _him_.

He was more than ready.

She was just about to touch him but he stopped her.

He kissed her, cupped her rear once again, lifted her, and pushed her down onto him….

Abby zipped up her dress.

She couldn't believe she just had sex with Scott.

They didn't talk afterwards.

They just got dressed and returned to their positions on the sofa.

All of a sudden the room was cold again.

He placed the comforter over them.

Scott felt like he should say something. "Abby-"

"Scott, I don't want to talk about it. Let's just pretend it never happen."

"But-"

"But nothing. Promise you won't mention it again. Please."

"Abby, we can't-"

"Yes, we can. Promise. Please."

Scott reluctantly agreed. "Ok….yeah, sure."

"Thank you."

They didn't say another word after that.

They just eventually fell asleep.

It was around six when Scott heard someone outside.

He jumped up and started pounding on the door.

Abby lifted her head.

She realized that Scott must've heard something.

She got up and ran over to help him.

It wasn't long before they were out….


End file.
